Mercy
Mercy is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio A guardian angel to those who come under her care, Dr. Angela Ziegler is a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. Ziegler rose to become the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Because her parents had been taken by war, Ziegler was opposed to the organization's militaristic approach to keeping global peace. Ultimately, she recognized that Overwatch offered her the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. As Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing in frontline crises. The result was the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which Ziegler herself piloted on many Overwatch missions. Despite her contributions to Overwatch, she was often at odds with her superiors and the organization's overarching aims. When Overwatch dissolved, Ziegler dedicated herself to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled. Abilities In addition to these abilities, Mercy will passively heal herself for 25 health per second if she does not take damage for 3 seconds. Unlocks :Note: For Mercy-specific sprays, see Mercy/Sprays. Skins mercy_celestial.jpg|Celestial mercy_mist.jpg|Mist mercy_orchid.jpg|Orchid mercy_vendant.jpg|Vendant mercy_burnished.jpg|Amber mercy_cobalt.jpg|Cobalt mercy_sigrun.jpg|Sigrún mercy_valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie mercy_devil.jpg|Devil mercy_imp.jpg|Imp Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Applause *Caduceus *No Pulse Victory Poses Mercy Angelic.jpg|Angelic Mercy Carefree.jpg|Carefree Mercy Ready for Battle.jpg|Ready for Battle Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *I Have My Eye On You *Consultation Fee (I'll send you my consultation fee.) *Doctor's Orders *How Barbaric *Miracle Worker (I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always.) *Need A Second Opinion? *On A Scale Of 1-10 (On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?) *Super! *Take Two (Take two and call me in the morning.) *The Doctor Is In *The Doctor Will See You ("Sprechstunde bei der Frau Doktor" - German) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Battle Angel *Guardian Angel *Heroes Never Die Achievements Story As the head of a prominent hospital in Zürich, Switzerland, Dr. Angela Ziegler discovered new uses for applied nanobiology that made treating life-threatening illnesses or injuries significantly easier and successful. This attracted the attention of Overwatch, which she gladly joined. When Mercy became Overwatch's head of medical research, she developed the Valkyrie swift-response suit so her technology could be taken to the battlefield. Using it, she helped to save the life of Genji when he was nearly killed by his brother, Hanzo. After the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters was destroyed, Mercy attended a UN committee to explain how the relationship between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes decayed and became violent. She kept her Valkyrie suit after Overwatch was disbanded and continues to use it to heal the sick and wounded. It is implied that Mercy saved Gabriel Reyes' life after the conflict at the Swiss Headquarters. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Mercy was in Iraq. Notes *Mercy has very little meaningful offensive capability. *When paired with a hero such as Bastion or Widowmaker who stay in one place, she can be particularly helpful by using her Caduceus Staff to give them a damage buff. Trivia Patch changes }} de:Mercy es:Mercy fr:Ange pl:Łaska ru:Ангел Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female